Uma vez rei
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Enquanto contempla sua nova vida na Verdadeira Nárnia, Peter tem uma conversa com Aslan sobre o destino de Susan. ONE-SHOT, spoilers de "A Última Batalha".


**Disclaimer: As Crônicas de Nárnia pertencem a C.S. Lewis, e não a mim. E embora eu queira matar esse cidadão (de novo, porque ele já está morto) pelo fim que deu às Crônicas, eu o amo do mesmo jeito.**

Peter sentou pesadamente no chão do desfiladeiro, buscando a bela visão dos pastos verdes da Verdadeira Nárnia. Estava ali há tanto tempo que já tinha perdido a conta. E, no fundo, o tempo já não fazia mais diferença. Agora Nárnia era eterna para ele. Não era mais a _sua _Nárnia, mas ainda assim, era eterna.

Então, por que ele ainda se sentia incomodado?

Lá embaixo, nos pastos, Edmund lutava com Eustace. Geralmente, era ele quem lutava com o irmão mais novo, mas Peter estava tão triste nos últimos tempos que o primo resolveu substituí-lo na brincadeira. Jill assistia a tudo, animada, gritando e incentivando o amigo Eustace. Lucy se limitava a olhar, enquanto conversava com seu velho amigo, senhor Tumnus.

Peter queria entender como eles conseguiam estar tão alegres. A felicidade por estarem na Verdadeira Nárnia era tão grande que eles, inclusive, esqueciam que já estavam mortos. Peter, às vezes, também esquecia... mas sempre se lembrava quando os irmãos Pevensie se reuniam, e sempre faltava alguém.

Sempre faltava Susan.

"Dou uma moeda de ouro pelos seus pensamentos, Peter"

O Pevensie mais velho encarou o grande e imponente leão ao seu lado. Incrível como Aslam sempre aparecia ao seu lado, quando ele estava naqueles momentos de reflexão, olhando a paisagem, pensando em sua vida, em sua família. Na primeira vez que Aslam fizera aquilo, o grande leão lhe mostrara Cair Paravel, o Castelo dos Quatro Tronos. Na Verdadeira Nárnia, também existia uma Cair Paravel, idêntica àquela em que os irmãos Pevensie viveram os melhores anos de sua vida, os anos de ouro daquela Nárnia que não existia mais. Segundo Aslam, era uma tentativa de dar aos irmãos um conforto, e tentar reviver os anos dos quais eles eram reis. Funcionava, na medida do possível. Não havia necessidade de reis governando a Verdadeira Nárnia, mas ainda assim Peter, Edmund e Lucy eram chamados de Majestades e tratados como tal. Caspian X recebia o mesmo tratamento, embora ele próprio se dizia menor que os três irmãos, e Peter ainda fosse visto como o Grande Rei.

"Não existem mais moedas de ouro, Aslam" – Peter informou, sendo isso o máximo que podia responder – "E você muito bem sobre o que estou pensando".

"Na verdade, tenho as minhas dúvidas, Peter" – o leão se deitou, e sentiu o mais velho dos Pevensie acariciando sua juba – "Na minha cabeça, rondam duas opções. Será que você está assim por que pensa na sua morte ou está assim por que pensa em alguém?".

"Esse alguém tem nome, Aslam" – Peter sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos, mas não as deixou cair – "Susan, a Gentil. Susan, a rainha de Nárnia. Susan Pevensie, minha irmã".

"Sei como sente falta dela" – o leão fechou os olhos – "Eu também sinto".

"Então, por que não a trouxe conosco? Por que a excluiu desse novo mundo? Por que a castigou?".

"Susan não veio porque não quis, Peter. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu".

"É difícil" – Peter parou o carinho, o que fez Aslam abrir os olhos e encarar o jovem – "As palavras de Jill ainda soam na minha cabeça, jogando na minha cara o fato de Susan ter perdido a fé. E, por mais que eu entenda, eu não consigo me conformar" – a lágrima finalmente caiu, solitária – "Por que eu não consigo desistir de meus irmãos, Aslam? Quando Edmund nos traiu e seguiu a Feiticeira Branca, eu insisti em socorrê-lo. Virei cavaleiro, liderei tropas, aprendi a empunhar a espada, virei Rei, tudo para resgatar meu irmão. Agora, foi a vez de Susan nos abandonar. E mesmo assim, eu a quero aqui, ao nosso lado, mesmo sabendo que ela se recusa a acreditar em você, em nós" – outra lágrima caiu, e mais outra, e mais uma – "Eu faria tudo de novo, Aslam. Enfrentaria a Feiticeira, lutaria com Miraz, e até desafiava a morte... porém, não vai adiantar, vai?".

"Você é um bom irmão, Peter" – Aslam colocou sua pata no ombro direito de Peter – "Porém, a sua bravura não nos trará Susan se ela não quiser assim. Mas assim como eu ainda acredito na Magia Profunda, eu acredito que Susan voltará a si e virá até nós".

"Você é a Magia Profunda, Aslam" – o tom de Peter agora era revoltado – "Você quem nos trouxe aqui. Você pode trazer Susan".

"Os meus poderes não funcionam em pessoas que não querem ser atingidas por mim" – Peter conseguiu ver um sorriso na boca do leão – "Mas Susan achará seu caminho. Lembre-se: ela é Rainha Susan, a Gentil. Eu não a nomeei assim à toa. E, cedo ou tarde, quando você menos esperar, sua irmã estará conosco. Afinal..." – Aslam se levantou – "Uma vez Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia, sempre Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia. Não é verdade... Rei Peter, o Magnífico?".

Peter sorriu, sentindo a alma ficar mais leve.

"Eu não sou tão Magnífico assim".

"É o suficiente para ser o Grande Rei. E isso, Peter" – Aslam se retirou – "É muita coisa".

Enquanto Aslam se afastava, Peter voltou a olhar os pastos verdes. Edmund vencia a luta sobre Eustace, e Jill batia palmas, feliz. Lucy olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos do irmão mais velho. Sorriu, feliz, esperançosa. Sorriu como Lucy deveria sorrir.

"Você sempre foi a mais pessimista, Susan" – ele comentou para si mesmo – "Você jamais se conformou com o fato de nós dois sermos impedidos de entrar em Nárnia de novo. Mas você sempre nos amou. E Lucy acredita no seu amor. Lucy sempre está certa. Aslam tem razão... você vai voltar".

Peter se levantou e desceu para os grandes pastos. No caminho, encontrou Caspian, sentado em uma pedra, de braços cruzados, como se estivesse esperando o Pevensie. Sorria, maroto.

"Parou com as reflexões?" – ele perguntou, sarcástico – "Se Edmund continuar lutando com Eustace, achará que é melhor espadachim desse mundo".

"Eu resolverei isso" – Peter respondeu, também maroto – "Só preciso de uma espada".

"Que tal essa?" – Caspian jogou a espada de Peter, dada pelo Papai Noel há muito tempo atrás – "Sempre foi sua, de qualquer forma".

"E assim continuará sendo" – Peter tirou a espada da bainha – "Uma vez Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia, sempre Rei ou Rainha de Nárnia".

_Fim_

Nota da autora: Nossa, como o fandom em português de Nárnia é pequeno. Eu estava devendo as minhas fics de Nárnia, mas só ontem, quando revi "Príncipe Caspian" que eu criei coragem de postar. E não, não me conformo com o fim que o Lewis deu à Susan. Na verdade, eu sequer me conformo com o fato de que Peter e Susan não podem voltar à Nárnia depois de "Príncipe Caspian". Mas é porque são os meus dois irmãos favoritos (Peter é o mais, confesso), e super acho sem graça Caspian X sem Peter, o Magnífico ao seu lado, huahuahua!

Enfim... espero reviews! ^^

Beijos


End file.
